Ang Blue Ninja
by Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda
Summary: Isang rewrite sa ending ng Skybound, pero may twist. Note: random idea lang ito. Huwag po seryosohin.


**Gie-chan: I'm back! Eh, di man talaga ako nagpaparamdam sa mga stories ko ngayon. Summer na kaya may time ako gumawa ng kung ano-ano. Nakita niyo ba yung Hands of Time? Pinapalabas na kasi tuwing weekend sa CN dito sa Pilipinas eh. Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: Di ko pagmamay-ari ang Ninjago.**

* * *

"Nya!"

Kinalimutan ni Jay si Nadakhan at ang kanyang chance para masabi ang kanyang wish. Di niya pinansin ang paligid niya, na kay Nya lamang ang kanyang pansin.

Agad siyang pumunta sa tabi niya.

Ang babae na ang kanyang buong mundo, kanyang buhay, kanyang nag-iisang minamahal,

Mamamatay.

Di nila napansin ang tumalsik na nakamamatay na venom ng Tiger Widow hanggang ngayon.

Nagsimula nang maghina si Nya. Nagsimula nang madurog ang puso ni Jay. Habang nagigiba na ang Djinjago sa kanyang paligid, nawawasak na ang buong mundo ni Jay.

Di ito maaari! Di pwedeng mawala lang sa kanya si Nya!

Sinalo ni Jay si Nya bago siya bumagsak sa lupa.

"Kailangan mo nang ihiling ang last wish mo…" mahinang sabi ni Nya kay Jay, "ikaw lang ang kayang makapigil sa kanya."

"Hindi. Ayoko kung buhay mo ang kapalit 'non," sabi ni Jay, sobrang sakit na ng nadarama.

"Ayaw ko naman...makasama sa boy's club niyo eh," sabi ni Nya, pilit na ngumiti subalit sa sakit ng nasusunog niyang dibdib at hirap sa paghinga.

"No, Nya…'wag mo 'yan sabihin," mawawala na si Nya. Di ito kaya ni Jay.

"Totoo nga...ang mga dakilang kuwento ng pag-ibig...nagtatapos sa trahedya," at sa pagsabi niya doon, tumigil na ang kanyang paghinga.

Binawian na siya ng buhay…

Wala na. Nawala na ang nagsilbing ilaw sa kanyang buhay. Parang may isang espada na sumaksak sa kawawa niyang puso.

 _Huwag ka nang umiyak_

Nawalan muli sila ng isang kapatid. Sina Zane, Lloyd, at Cole, yumuko na lamang sa pakawala at sa lungkot. Pinipigilan ni Kai na umiyak, siya na lamang ang naiwan sa pamilya, nawalan na ng magulang, at ngayon, pati ang minamahal niyang kapatid.

 _Sa mundong pabago-bago_

Si Jay, tuluyang tumulo ang luha sa kanyang mukha. Niyakap niya ang walang buhay na katawan ni Nya.

Sa sobrang pighati, di niya napansin na nasa taas ng ulo niya ang Sword of Souls.

Wala nang ibang gusto si Jay, gusto lang niyang bumalik si Nya sa kanyang buhay. Nawala na sa kanya si Nya dati, ngayon, nawala siya muli.

 _Pag-ibig ko ay..._

Puno ng pighati at pagnanais na makasama muli si Nya, sinabi niy ang kanyang hiling.

 _Totoo._

"Sana tinanggap mo ang aking kamay at wala mang nakahanap sa teapot na iyon…"

Narinig ni Nadakhan ang wish ni Jay. Dahil sa tunay na pagmamahal, tinupad niya ang kanyang hinihiling.

"Your wish is yours...to keep…"

* * *

Bumalik ang oras bago nagsimula ang gulo. Bumalik sila sa itaas ng ospital sa New Ninjago City.

"Anong 'tayo?'" sabi ni Nya nang umikot siya paharap kay Jay.

May palapit na helicopter sa bubong, nakita ito ni Lloyd, "makikita tayo! dali, tago!" sabi niya at nag-airjitzu sila papunta sa billboard maliban kay Nya.

"Nya, kailangan mo rin magtago!" sabi ni Jay.

Tumalikod si Nya.

"Hay, kalimutan mo na yung sinabi ko, kunin mo nalang kamay ko," sabi ni Jay, inaalok niya kay Nya ang kamay niya.

"Kunin mo na kasi, Nya," sabi ni Cole, "...or makikita tayo…" bumagal ang pagsalita ni Cole, pamiramdam niyang nangyari na iyon dati, pero di niya alam.

"Nya…" tinanggal ni Jay ang hood niya, "kunin mo na," sabi niya.

Tinanggal ni Nya ang hood niya at nag-airjitzu siya papunta sa tabi ni Jay at kinuha ang kamay niya.

Ngumiti si Jay at sumama sa pag-airjitzu kay Nya.

 **(Cue Chorus)**

 _Kung wala ka nang maintindihan_

Nanood ang iba nilang kasama. Nagtataka sila, bakit kanina lang, halos mag-away sila, at ngayon, magkayakap sila?

 _Kung wala ka nang makapitan_

"Naaalala ko lahat!" sabi ni Nya kay Jay.

 _Kapit ka sa akin_

"Paano 'yun?" tanong niya. Di siya makapaniwala na natupad ang hiling niya at bumalik ang oras.

 _Kumapit ka sa akin_

"Who cares?" sabi ni Nya.

 _Hindi kita…_

Nagkayakap sila muli.

 _...Bibitawan_

At naghalikan.

* * *

 _Abangan_

 **(Cue Day of the Departed Trailer)**

* * *

 _(Extra)_

"Okay, okay!" sigaw ni Jay nang pumasok siya sa set ng talk show. Mukha siyang naiinis na.

"Pwede bang tigilan na ninyo ang tanong na Jay o si Cole?!" si Cole naman ang sunod na pumasok sa set, parehong naiinis.

"Oo nga!" sabi ni Nya, kaharap ang host at sinapok ang lamesa. "Kung iyon lang uli ang issue, ayoko! Kuya ko na lang kaya yung kausapin niyo tungkol doon sa kanyang buhok! Gawa kayo ng mini-series tungkol doon! Wala akong pake, basta tama na sa 'Jay o Cole' drama drama!"

Naglakad palabas si Nya, iniwan si Cole at Jay.

"Nya, saan ka punta?" tanong ni Cole at sumunod sa kanya.

"Tatawagin si Kai at kukunin yung bagong uniform," sabi niya mula sa malayo.

"Teka! Sama ako!" sabi ni Jay at humabol kina Cole at Nya.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: Okay ba ito? Ngayon ko lang ito na-type sa cellphone ko eh. Ehehe...ewan ko na talaga, naisipan ko lang ito bago magising. Tapos nagising at kinuha ang cellphone. Pagkatapos naman mag-dasal, di cellphone agad hehe. Nakahiga pa rin ako ngayon. Ang ineeeeet! Problema talaga ang Global Warming, kaya paki-iwas po sa pollution. Magdudusa tayo dito pag lumala pa.**

 **Ano ba, puro type lang ako dito.**

 **Anyways, sana nag-enjoy kayo sa random idea ko na ito.**


End file.
